


not much hair left

by bloosie



Series: flash fiction [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Trans Dave, pre transition, read it!!, so kinda oc strider though, this is based on my ruby fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloosie/pseuds/bloosie
Summary: lil ruby gets a haircut!





	not much hair left

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678671) by [bloosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloosie/pseuds/bloosie). 



“Bro.” Your statement wasn’t going to lead to another one of your rambling conversations with your brother. It wasn’t. You weren’t going to let it happen. You didn’t have the vocabulary to hold your own against him in those yet.

His head tilted up toward you, the only sign he gave that he had heard, which was more acknowledgement than you’d usually get in a situation like this. 

“I want to cut my hair. It’s too long, I don’t even remember the last time we cut it.” 

For emphasis, you raised your arm, bringing several long locks of white-blonde hair with it. You watched as your brother shrugged, then fought back a smile when he stood. Mark this day in your calendar, your brother was actually doing something just because you asked him to. 

He sat you in front of the one full-length mirror in the apartment, in the kitchen because it was the biggest room with a hardwood floor. The yellow lights of the room shone on the two of you, turning your hair a golden color, his closer to honey. You knew the mirror was to help him keep the cut even, but you were in a trance while watching him. 

He wasn’t super talented in the hair-cutting thing, but he was a craftsman. He cut and sewed fabric for a living. He could do anything with his hands, you believed. He asked how short you wanted it, stopping every half inch to ask if it was enough. When you kept saying no, he got frustrated. 

“Fuck this,” he muttered. “Give me a hair tie.”

You obliged, a little confused. When you felt your hair being pulled into a ponytail, a bit of the confusion waned. When you heard the snipping of the dull scissors, it returned. A smirk graced your brother’s face, and suddenly your hair was falling around your face. He triumphantly held up the ponytail, showing off almost a foot of hair. 

From that point, he trimmed it to make the sides even. It was longer in the front than it was in the back, and it curled in a way you hadn’t previously known it could, framing your face naturally. 

Your brother cut a fringe for you, at your request, and you were elated when he was done. It was a perfect bob cut with almost straight-across bangs. Almost because he tapered them, making them fit better with the longer front of your hair. The fringe framed your eyes, while the body of the cut framed your heart-shaped face. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love,,,,, striders


End file.
